Solitude
by MarieCeline
Summary: Durant l'été où Ziva est retenue en Somalie, Saleem l'interroge sur sa vie d'avant, et l'ammène à évoquer Tony. OneShot.


Hello ! Me revoilà, après un moment sans poster, avec un nouvel OS. Tiva, mais davantage centré sur Ziva.

* **Se déroule avant le 7x01. Ziva est toujours prisonnière en Somalie.**

Merci à Choka pour m'avoir donné l'idée !

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

Assise, j'observais toute la nuit le croissant de lune effectuer sa course dans le ciel. A travers la mince lucarne mouchetée de crasse de ma cellule, c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de me situer dans le temps. À l'aube, j'observais le soleil se lever. La chaleur intense m'accablait. Je ne dormais que lorsque le manque de sommeil intense m'y obligeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me réveiller. En général, Saleem arrivait lorsque le soleil amorçait sa décente, réglé comme une horloge. Un peu après midi.

Je m'éveillais toujours en sursaut, quand la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrait. L'appréhension me gagnait. Je me demandais ce que ce malade venait encore me faire. Satisfaire ses envies malsaines, évacuer sa frustration, en la transformant en violence. Ou m'interroger.

J'ai résisté aux interrogatoires, et aux tortures. Je laissais seulement filtrer quelques informations, mais rien qui ne satisfaisait Saleem. Alors il me rouait de coups, ou abusait de moi. Dans les deux cas, j'étais un peu plus brisée à chaque fois.

J'ai compté les jours, seulement au début. Au bout de deux mois, j'ai cessé d'y croire. Je me suis fait une raison. Je n'ai plus essayé de défaire les liens qui m'entravaient. Personne n'allait me trouver, j'allais mourir ici. Ma solitude me tuait déjà.

J'ai soigneusement fermé mon cœur, pour ne plus rien ressentir. J'étais à présent imperméable à la douleur, aux vagues de souffrances, et aux déferlements d'émotions. Une sensation d'oubli et d'indifférence permanente qui me rassurait, et me donnait l'impression de supporter ma captivité. Les jours passaient les uns après les autres. J'attendais de savoir quand j'allais être enfin délivrée. J'étais fatiguée. J'avais perdu tout espoir.

Jusqu'au jour - j'ignore lequel -, où Saleem en débarquant dans ma cellule, m'a amené à parler d'eux. Et de _lui_. Ceux - et celui - que je ne reverrai plus jamais.

Ce jour-là, Saleem ne m'a pas violenté et ne m'a pas apporté de nourriture. Il faisait les cent pas. Son habitude lorsqu'il était sur le point de m'interroger. J'ai retenu ma respiration, en attendant.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et inspecta les environs, à travers la lucarne.

- Vous pensez qu'on va venir vous cherchez ?

Son accent traînant n'a jamais manqué de me flanquer des frissons. Je lui ai répondu presque immédiatement, d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif permanente. Machinalement, parce que c'était une phrase que je me répétais en boucle, chaque jour.

- Personne ne me trouvera.

- Il doit bien y avoir des gens pour qui vous comptez… et sur qui vous pouvez comptez.

- Non. Il n'y a personne.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me souvenir. Il insista.

- Il devait forcément y avoir des gens qui vous appréciaient. Au NCIS, l'endroit où vous travailliez avant...

Ses paroles m'arrachèrent un pincement au cœur. A l'entente du mot NCIS, les souvenirs affluèrent et je n'ai pas pu les stopper.

Avant, j'étais Ziva David, officier de liaison avec le NCIS. Une vie qui m'avait plu, jusqu'à que je décide de m'en éloigner. Un choix impulsif, qui m'avait jeté dans le gouffre de l'enfer. J'aurais dû y réfléchir d'avantage. Je ne serais pas en train de m'éteindre à petits feux.

J'étais Ziva, à présent. Tout simplement. Je ne voulais plus de ce nom de famille, qui me rappelait que celui qui m'avait engendré m'avait envoyé ici.

Il me semblait étrange que Saleem me pose des questions sur ma vie d'avant, qu'il se montre curieux à ce point. Mais, il voulait sûrement savoir si je ne risquais pas d'être retrouvée, et lui, d'être tué. Il avait peur de mourir, alors que je ne demandais que ça.

Je grimaçai, et déclarai amèrement.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

J'aurais préféré éviter le sujet, mais apparemment, Saleem ne voulait pas en rester là.

- Vous vous souvenez quand même d'eux ?

Je m'étais tue trop longtemps. C'est fatiguant, de se forcer à faire le vide. Alors temporairement, je me suis souvenue. J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

- Nous étions une équipe. De quatre. Il y avait Gibbs, McGee et…

J'hésitais. J'avalai ma salive, et son nom franchit difficilement mes lèvres.

- Tony.

J'ai fermé les yeux. La douleur a été immédiate. J'aurais dû le prévoir. Je n'avais pas prononcé son nom à voix haute depuis une éternité. Il a sonné d'une façon étrange à mes oreilles. Ma bouche est devenue encore plus sèche. Saleem avait beau être un monstre, la difficulté que j'éprouvais à prononcer le nom de mon ancien coéquipier ne lui avait pas échappée.

- Ce Tony, qu'est ce qu'il était pour vous ?

- Il était… beaucoup.

Je lui avais répondu honnêtement. Ca ne le regardait pas, pourtant. Ca ne regardait que moi. Mais j'éprouvais le besoin d'en parler. De le dire à voix haute, plutôt. Avec du recul, au milieu de nulle part, j'avais eu le temps de penser à Tony. Pendant des jours entiers. Quand je m'y autorisais encore, parce que la plupart du temps, j'avais assez mal comme ça. Inutile d'en rajouter. Penser à l'équipe que nous étions m'était douloureux. Mais penser à lui l'était encore plus.

- Est-ce qu'il… vous manque ?

Je regardais Saleem distraitement. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. J'étais occupée à empêcher les souvenirs les plus douloureux concernant Tony de remonter à la surface. Et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, le manque. Je ne savais plus. Comment savoir si quelqu'un vous manque, quand, tout comme moi, vous vous êtes résignée à oublier, et à mourir ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Saleem a poursuivi, en passant son couteau aiguisé d'une main à l'autre. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux.

- Vous comptiez pour lui ?

Il continuait de faire les cent pas autour de ma chaise, en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Mon cœur se rouvrait, petit à petit. Je me suis souvenue de toutes ces années, de ce que Tony avait fait. Pour moi, disait-il, il avait abattu un homme, auquel je tenais. Ca m'avait mise hors-de-moi. Et j'avais aussi été assez gênée, parce que j'avais compris ses motivations, bien qu'il ait tout nié. Alors, peut être que ce que j'avais pris pour de la jalousie puérile avait caché un attachement plus profond que ça. Du genre irréversible.

- Avant, peut être, oui.

Voilà des mois que j'avais disparue de la surface de la Terre. Il m'avait sûrement oubliée.

Saleem a cessé de tourner en rond, et s'est placé derrière moi, en appuyant ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il s'est penché pour chuchoter à mon oreille, et j'ai frissonné de dégoût, en entendant à nouveau sa voix désagréable.

- Si vous avez comptée, pour cet homme, vous pensez qu'il risquerait sa vie, pour venir vous sauver ?

J'ai rouvert les yeux. Sitôt prononcée, l'idée m'a parut absurde. Et étrangement séduisante à la fois. Tony n'avait-il pas toujours montré qu'il était capable de tout ?

J'ai répondu mécaniquement, pour ne pas qu'il perçoive l'espoir dans ma voix.

- Non. Il ne me sauvera pas.

Saleem, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse, esquissa un faible sourire, et se retira, en me laissant à nouveau seule, face à la porte cadenassée que j'avais rêvée de franchir. Lorsque je n'attendais pas encore la mort.

Le silence régnait à nouveau, seulement troublé par le battement accéléré de mon cœur, et ma respiration. Les dernières paroles prononcées par mon geôlier résonnaient dans ma tête. Je remuais faiblement sur ma chaise, troublée par ses propos.

Je m'étais interdit toute forme d'espoir, mais dès que Saleem avait prononcé ces mots, mon imagination s'était emballée. Il venait de poser la question que je redoutais d'entendre. Tony viendrait-il me sauver ? Il le pourrait. Mais, le voudrait-il ?

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'ai imaginé Tony, défonçant cette porte. Il m'annonçait qu'on s'en allait, il m'attrapait la main et m'aidait à me relever. Il était venu me chercher. Si je fermais les yeux, je voyais clairement son visage, et je pouvais visualiser son regard espiègle, son sourire étincelant, unique, qui le caractérisait. Un sourire, qui aurait pu me redonner espoir. Un visage, un homme, que j'aurais souhaité voir à l'instant.

Mais je ne le reverrai jamais. Les traits de son visage marqué par la douleur, lors de notre dernière confrontation me revenaient en mémoire. Il ne saura jamais que je n'éprouvais pas seulement de la haine à son égard. Je m'en voulais de m'être emportée contre lui de la sorte. Il avait eu raison, et je l'avais accusé à tort. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire que je regrettais, lui expliquer la cause de ces regrets. Et je ne pourrai pas lui dire non plus à quel point son acte pour me protéger me tenait à coeur, combien _il _me tenait à coeur. Il ne saura jamais...

Une larme a roulé le long de ma joue, et s'est écrasée sur le sol de terre battue de ma cellule, en une tâche sombre. Plus les jours passaient, et moins son visage paraissait clair dans mon esprit. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour voir Tony franchir le seuil de cette porte, bien qu'il ne me reste absolument rien. C'était douloureux, de le souhaiter si fort.

Mon cœur s'est serré.

Peut être que c'était ça, le manque.

* * *

><p><strong>Une review, svp ? ^^<strong>


End file.
